Embrace your feminine side
by theL3monTart
Summary: Robin and Wally are left.. changed after Wally fiddled with a machine left by a villainess who wanted to be rid of all the men in the world! How will they adjust to their new lives for the time being? Artemis trolls ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I've got other stories that need to be updated, but I really couldn't help but write this! xD Please review, and tell me if you liked it or not! I'm also open to ideas and comments on what to improve. Thanks~ Hopefully you guys like this :D**

**The story is set in SEASON 1. After Zatanna started living in the cave, but before Rocket joined the team. **

**Disclaimer: The characters and original story are owned by DC comics and whoever else owns them. All I know is, its not me. :(**

* * *

A middle-aged woman dressed in a hot pink suit and mask stood poised, up on the roof of the Happy Harbor Hotel. Her cape, which was a lighter pink colour, billowed behind her and glittered in the midnight sky. Next to her was an odd-looking machine that whirred and glowed a strange pink colour. The woman lifted up her boot and placed it on the building ledge, letting out a high-pitched laugh while peering over to look at the busy street below.

"I am Miss Madam, and soon the world will be rid of those useless, insensitive men! No longer will there be there to control or use us! Women will be the rulers from this day forth!" she laughed maniacally, lifting her nose in the air.

The woman was caught off guard when a sudden gust of wind blew her hair around wildly and caused her cape to wrap around her body. A red and yellow blur zipped across the roof, eventually skidding to a stop in front of the villainess. The woman had barely enough time to register what was standing before her, a weirdly dressed teenage boy with emerald green eyes that were covered by red goggles, when she unexpectedly received a kick to her back, causing her to fall face first onto the cold, hard cement floor. She let out a shriek before hitting her head on the ground; losing consciousness.

Artemis appeared behind her a second later, and flicked her blond hair out of her face. She brought her hand to her ear and pressed her com-link.

"Artemis to Aqualad. We've apprehended the villain. She didn't put up much of a fight." The archer spoke.

"Understood." Her leader's voice rang in her ear. "Robin should be on the way to your location to examine the machine."

"Here's already here." Kid Flash suddenly spoke behind her.

Artemis turned to look at the machine, where she found the team's hacker and ninja already crouched over the device, using his bat tools to weaved through the circuitry. Kid Flash zoomed up, stopping beside his best friend and began looking over the machinery as well.

"Yup, here's here." Artemis answered back while she hand cuffed the pink lady and dragged her away from the two young heroes.

"Has Robin managed to discern the function of the machine?" Kaldur asked.

"He hasn't said anything yet. He's still over by it with Kid Flash. Nothing is happening so fa-."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Artemis yelped out loud while covering her eyes. She could hear Kaldur's voice in her ear, but the sound was mostly covered by static, making his words incomprehensible. The blonde took a step backwards, tripping over the captured villainess and landed hard on her back. She let out a groan as she placed her arm below her and pushed herself up into a sitting position. The light had just started to die down as she slowly stood back up on her feet.

She whipped her head around to look at the machine, and immediately her eyes widened in shock. "Robin! Kid Flash!" she yelled after finally remembering her teammates, who were lying unconscious on the ground.

She sprinted up to them, worry etched on her face as she dropped down to kneel beside Kid Flash. She frowned when she realized he was snoring. 'He's just sleeping! I thought he had died!' she thought to herself, crossing her arms. Slowly, she softened her tensed muscles and look down at the speedster. 'Thank god he's alright'. Now Artemis turned to look at Robin and let out a sigh of relief when she found that he had also just fallen asleep. 'They're both okay.' she smiled to herself.

Artemis reached out her hand, thinking of waking the sleeping speedster when she finally realized something. As she leaned over to get a closer look at Wally, she discovered that was something very different about him. Or should I say… her.

Artemis's eyes widened, threatening to pop out of their sockets, as she stared at the sleeping _female_ in front of her. "What the hell just happened?" she gasped, while turning to look at Robin, who she then saw had turned into a girl as well.

Both 'boys' now had a smaller, softer frame, slightly longer hair, slender arms and legs, rounder butts and most of all.. breasts.

Artemis was shaken out of her shock by the loud beeping in her ear, signaling an incoming call from the team. She pressed her ear piece and listened as Kaldur spoke through the device.

"Artemis! The line was disconnected and we weren't able to contact you. Megan, Conner and I are on the way to your location. Are you, Kid flash or Robin injured?"

Artemis looked back at the sleeping girls behind her. "Ermm.. I wouldn't exactly say, injured.."

The archer could hear the confusion in her leader's voice. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when you guys get here. How far away are you?"

"About 3 minutes."

"Okay.. just.. um.. hurry." Artemis replied and cut off the link. She walked back up to Wally and Robin, combing a hand through her now messy hair while hovering above them. Though obviously worried, the green clad archer couldn't help but smirk her transformed teammates.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

I'm not sure if a story like this has been done before, I mean I know there's not a lot genderbender stuff, but their not specifically about Dick and Wally. But I promise, this really did come from my head. (I don't know if that's a good or bad thing..)

anyways, I'll update when I get at least** 7 reviews!** (Sorry, I hate to this, but i'd really like to hear from you guys! It'll only take a few seconds of your time, so please, REVIEW!) :D


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome! I asked for 7 reviews and you gave me 14! Thank you thank you thank you! So here is chapter 2 as promised! :D**

**Sorry if the story is moving a little slow.. But I guarantee the others chapters will be a lot better! I'm itching to write a mall scene *smirks***

**Anyways, enough of my chatter! On to the story! :D**

* * *

**Several minutes earlier-**

Robin used his grappling gun to just swing down onto the rooftop the machine and his teammates were currently standing on. He twisted his body in the air, using the momentum to perform a front spin before landing soundlessly on the cement floor directly in front of the machine. Bending down, Robin used his wrist computer in his glove to scan the device and proceeded to use some of his 'bat tools' to navigate through the complex wiring.

He heard a swoosh sound followed by a gust of wind coming from the right. Knowing it was his speedy best friend, he didn't bother looking up and continued to examine the machine.

"So.. what have we got here?" Wally asked curiously as he poked at the machine.

"Not too sure. That's why Bats sent us to find out."

"You mean.. he actually doesn't know what it does?" Wally gasped mockingly.

Robin turned to give Wally a glare. "He doesn't know _everything_."

Wally looked down at his friend incredulously.

"Okay, well.. almost everything." Robin admitted before turning back to the machine.

While the boy wonder was busy looking at his wrist computer, he unfortunately failed to notice Wally start to fiddle around with the buttons on the machine. The speedster's eyes scanned the metal surface but stopped to stare at a big red button. He just couldn't help himself.

When Robin finally realized what Wally was doing, he was too late. Wally pressed the button and immediately the machine started beeping loudly. The faint pink glow grew brighter and brighter, till it eventually burst out in an explosion of light; enveloping both of the boys.

Wally and Robin let out pained grunts as they felt strong electric shocks travel over their bodies. From the tip of their fingers, all the way down to their toes. The pain was almost unbearable. Feeling as if their bones were melting, and their skin were boiling.

Soon the shocks and pain finally subsided. Wally and Robin let their bodies sink to the ground, and allowed sleep take over. Completely unaware of what had just happened to them.

WMWMWMWMWMWMW

Artemis had gone to check on the villainess when she heard a groan behind her. She left the poorly dressed baddie 'Pink, ugh' and walked over to her teammates who were starting to get up. Wally and Robin slowly rose up to a sitting position, stretching out their sore bodies. Still completely oblivious as to the condition they were in.

"Ouch. that hurt." Wally groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

Robin clenched his shoulder. "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't started messing with the machine!" he growled.

Wally and Robin finally noticed Artemis standing above them, staring intently with her large dark grey eyes. A second later, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked annoyed.

"Its- just- I didn't expect you to have such a high pitched voice!" she continued laughing, holding her stomach.

Wally furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about? My voice? Now that you mention it, it is a little higher than usual! Do you think it was because of that blast, Rob?" Wally turned to look at his friend behind him, only to find himself at looking a girl instead. A girl wearing Robin's costume. A very well made Robin's costume! No wait.. was that.. Robin?

Robin realized something was wrong the second he stopped growling at Wally. He immediately noticed the change in his voice and instinctively looked down, discovering his strange newly modified body. Robin held his breath in shock. Eyes widening upon seeing the 2 small lumps where his flat chest had been. He brought his head up to look at Wally and found the speedster staring back at him. Both wore expressions of sheer horror on their faces.

"What the! Rob! You've turn into a girl!" Wally shouted, pointing at Robin.

"You're a girl too Kid Doofus!" Artemis managed to say between laughs.

Wally look down at his body and gasped. "What the-!"

"Really slow on the uptake KF.." Robin sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatthehelljusthappened! Itwasthemachinewasn'tit? Thatbrightflash!" Wally started speed talking. Actually, it sounded more like shrieking especially since his voice was higher than usual.

Artemis was now rolling on the floor.

"KF slow down! I'm sure this is only temporary! I'll get the machine running again and have us changed back to normal!" Robin said, trying to reassure his freaked out friend.

"There is no way to reverse it!" The trio suddenly heard a voice say from behind them. Miss Madame, the villainess responsible for this whole thing in the first place, had just woken up and was smiling sinisterly at them.

"What do you mean theres no way to reverse it!" Wally yelled.

"The machine was meant to turn all men into woman. Unlike other stupid villains, I didn't install a way to reverse the effects!" she smirked at them.

Wally turned to look at Robin. "Pleeeeasee tell me Batman can fix this!" he pleaded.

"Fix what?"

The 3 heroes quickly turned their heads towards the direction of the dark, steely voice. Only to come face to face with the Batman. All 3 teens froze on the spot, while Batman visibly tensed upon looking at his young protege.

Right on cue, the bioship swooped in above the scene. A hole opened up on the floor of the ship and allowed the 3 other members of Young Justice to jump down to the ground. Conner, Kaldur and Megan sensed the awkwardness in the air, and turned to look between Batman, the villainess, and their 3 other teammates. Eyes widening and mouths gaping when they stopped to look at Robin and Wally.

The group stood in silence for what seemed like hours, till Batman finally spoke.

"Team, return to the cave. We will discuss.. this matter.. in a more private area."

* * *

Review guys! You know you want too~ xD

I used the word 'look' 'turned' and god knows what else so many times! :( I need to seriously improve my vocab.. Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here we go~ I don't have much to say other than thank you to everyone who alerted, favorited, and reviewed! Even just taking your time to read! Thank you so much! :D**

**On a side note: Poor Dick in this week's episode! (Beneath) Barbara, u so awesome! xD**

* * *

The team, including Batman, walked silently into the bioship and sat into the chairs than had formed from the ground. Megan levitated the machine onto the ship, securing it to the side of the wall before lifting off. On the ride back to the mountain, Batman, Kaldur, Conner, Artemis and Megan couldn't help but steal glances at the two young girls sitting on to the right of the ship. The 'girls' noticed their stares and tried to ignore them by losing themselves in their own thoughts.

Robin wondered about the changes he'd have to make to his training routine and fighting moves since his centre of gravity was now much.. higher than before. It would greatly affect his timing and balance, but no matter what he still wanted to be of help to the team and to his mentor. Changed body or not. He looked down to his chest for the umpteenth time that evening and let out a long sigh. This was a major disaster, heavy on the dis.

Wally frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, which proved to be a little more difficult than normal considering he now had *shudders* breasts. Sure Wally liked chicks, but he had NEVER wanted to become one! He guessed he was going to have to lay off the flirting for a while, because with the body he had at the moment, it'd just feel really weird.

He looks off to his left and sees Artemis smirking devilishly at him.

'Crud.' He thinks. 'Who knows what she's scheming in that crazed mind of hers..' He groans and slumps down into his chair, praying that all of this would be over soon.

WMWMWMWMMW

Finally after 15 long, uneventful minutes, the bioship landed safely in the 'garage' at mount justice. The team walked out of the ship and headed straight for the mission room, where they waited for Batman to arrive and instruct them on their next course of action. Robin and Wally stood awkwardly in the middle of the group, with nervous looks on their faces.

As Batman walked into the room, the zeta beam tubes announced an arrival.

"Recognized, Flash 04."

Wally immediately tensed up and turned around to look at his uncle. Flash zoomed into the room in a blur of red, and stopped right next to Wally.

"Hey Bats. Whats the emergency? You said they was something urgent you needed to talk ab-." Flash paused after finally noticing his nephew's condition. The older speedster's eyes widened. "Your parents are going to kill me..."

Wally blushed furiously and lowered his head.

Flash turned to Batman, who was busy examining the machine. "_Please_ tell me we can reverse this." the speedster begged.

"That's why I called you here." Batman replied without looking away from the machine. He held up a vile containing a murky solution. "There are chemical mixtures and components involved that I am not too familiar with. I am hoping that with your help, we might be able to find a solution faster."

"Alright." Flash nodded and zipped up to Batman. "Tell me what you've got so far."

* * *

I know it short and rushed.. sorry about that. I still hope you guys enjoyed it though. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

**Please REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!** probably.. :D tee hee~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait guys, and sorry this chapter is so short. I'm actually having exams right now, but my last one's tomorrow so hopefully I'll be writing more soon! Procrastinating is sooo much fun! :D **

**Thank you for everyone who story alerted, favorited and reviewed! Thank you soo much! :D**

* * *

Wally, Robin and the young justice team watched anxiously as Flash conversed with Batman while inspecting the device that had transformed two of the teams male teammates into.. girls. Over the next 10 minutes the senior heroes had started their work, the scarlet speedster would occasionally glance over his shoulder and stare at his nephew with a worried look on his face. This did not help calm Robin and Wally's nerves.

Not hearing any news after another 10 minutes, Kaldur suggested that the team remove themselves from the mission center and resume their waiting in the living room, since their presence there was most obviously disturbing their mentor's work. Reluctantly, Wally and Robin agreed, dragging themselves to their respective rooms and disappearing behind closed doors. The team watched in the two in sympathy. That is, everyone but Artemis; who had an fox-like smile on her face.

"Recognized: Zatanna B03" the zeta beam's computerized voice rang throughout the living room. If it was possible, Artemis's smirk grew as she rushed to greet her teammate.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow as she took notice of Artemis's mischievous expression.

Megan floated towards the magician. "Well, Artemis, Wally and Robin were sent on a mission and there was a little.. accident."

"What kind of accident?" Zatanna asked when suddenly Wally, now dressed in his/her civvies, casually walked out of his room. He was heading to the kitchen for a snack, but stopped mid-stride when he noticed the new arrival. Slowly, he turned away from her now wide, staring eyes and looked at the floor. His face soon turned the same colour as his hair.

"W-Wally?" Zatanna spluttered, and couldn't help but take notice of Wally's enlarged chest. "W-What happened?"

Suddenly, Wally's head snapped up, his eyes shown with sudden realization. He zipped up to Zatanna and clenched onto her shoulders, a look of desperation on his freckled face.

"That's right! Zatanna! I know I'm sounding real crazy here, but I'm desperate! Please tell me you've got some kind of spell that could change Rob and I back to guys!" he pleaded, while shaking the confused magician back and forth.

"Well. Um.. Transformation spells are really difficult to cast, and could take days just to prepare. I'd have to first find the spell, then gather a large amount of magic just to... " she trailed off. "Wait.. did you just say you and _Robin_?"

"Unfortunately.. he did.."

Zatanna gasped and jumped at Robin's slightly higher pitched voice coming from just behind her. She turned and found herself staring at a female version of Robin, now in his civvies with signature black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"RO-ROBIN?" she practically screamed, causing the girl wonder to flinch.

"Um. Yeah. Hi. Zatanna.." he said while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Before Zatanna could say, or scream anything else, Batman voice boomed through the living room.

"Team, report to the mission room. We have information regarding Kid Flash's and Robin's current situation."

Wally didn't even wait for Batman to finish the announcement before he started running back to the mission room. The rest of the team, now including Zatanna, followed soon after.

* * *

Sorry if this chap wasn't funny.. I actually have a hard time trying to write comedy :P

Anyway, please REVIEW to let me know if you liked it or hated it! (I hope it was the first one) Or just to give me some ideas or ways I could improve! Thanks agn for reading! I'll have the next chapter up probably by Friday :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo hoo! Another chapter out already! And its not even Friday! I'm just soo happy I finished my exams that I wanted to share my happiness with you guys! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted! **

**Anyways, on to the story!~**

* * *

Artemis slouched her shoulders and pouted; arms folded squarely across her chest, as she followed behind her teammates who were all making their way to the mission room. Artemis was feeling rather disappointed to say the least. Truthfully, the archer seriously wished Wally had spent a little longer as a girl because really.. think of all the stuff she could have done to annoy and humiliate him! She sooo wanted to get back at him for all those pranks he played on her. Especially that time he replaced all her arrow heads with hearts so it looked like on of cupid's arrows instead. That day, Wally was really lucky he had super speed.

She let out a deep sigh. All the wonderful, evil evil plans she had in store for the female speedster would go to waste. Unfortunately for her, it looked like luck was on Wally's side today..

Or was it?

Finally when the entire team had gathered in the mission room, they were greeted by Batman and Flash. While Batman had his usual emotionless expression, Flash's features displayed a mixture of concern and pity. Wally grew nervous from his uncle's expression and peeked behind the heroes to find the very machine that had cause all this mess, in shambles. The redhead's attention was brought back to the older speedster when he started speaking.

"Okay. So we've gotten through the machine and discovered the cause of your transformation." The Flash started. "We found a special solution buried deep in the machine. To make things easier, we'll call it the "Female serum". This serum was what turned you into girls. When you activated the machine, the serum along with an electric charge was sent through its components eventually travelling into your bodies. It caused your cells, and ultimately you're whole body composition, to change to that of a female's."

"And the reason why it activated in the first place was because KF here just couldn't leave the big red button alone." Robin grumbled and glared at his friend.

Hearing what Robin just said, the team turned to look at the speedster as well and narrowed their eyes, giving a "you just had to, didn't you" look.

Wally noticed their glares and let out a nervous laugh. "Um.. Oops?"

Batman cleared his throat to grab the team's attention. "The machine had not been properly designed or created and therefore many of the components have been badly damaged." Batman stepped aside to show the team the inside of the machine, which was pretty much a mass of blackened metal and severed wires. "Therefore, we have calculated that it would take about 5 days to repair the machine."

Wally and Robin's eyes grew, their long eyelashes fluttering in shock. "F-FIVE DAYS!" Wally screamed, hurting everyone's ears, especially Superboy's. "Are you serious?"

Batman held his stoic expression. "Yes. 5 days. It would take that amount of time to both repair the machine, as well as create a reverse serum."

The team watched Wally go through a minor panic attack, while Robin remained standing were he was with an unreadable expression on his face. They looked at the two girls with sympathy, as well as mild amusement. They had to admit, it was kind of funny seeing their teammates like this.

As of this moment, Artemis's evil grin had fully returned. Her eyes shone with mischief and excitement.

"You know.." Artemis stared saying in a sweet voice. "5 days is an awfully long time, and you gu-girls can't be very comfortable in those awfully baggy clothes of yours." The team stared at the blond curiously, but soon Megan and Zatanna caught on to her scheme and tried their best to hold in their giggles.

Robin and Wally looked down at their oversized pants and t-shirts. She was right, they were now much to big for them, and hung loosely off their bodies; making it hard to move around in. The two girls realised what Artemis was suggesting and shook their head furiously.

"No! No way we're going to do that!" Wally said frantically.

"Oh yes you are! We can't have you walking around looking like that!" she retorted. "Girls have got to look after themselves and dress decently at all times."

"We're not girls!" Wally yelled on behalf of Robin and himself.

Zatanna entered the conversation, wiggling her finger at the two. "Nu uh! For 5 days, you are."

"And you know what that means~" Megan teased. The 3 girls hovered over the other 2 girls with cat-like grins, much to Wally and Robin's horror.

"It's shopping time!"

* * *

Too rushed? Hopefully you guys didn't think so :D I write really short chapters.. =A=

**Please REVIEW! :D They make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry its been such a long time since I last updated.. But its holidays and obviously I went away for a 2 week long vacation! xP I had lots of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I did! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited and story alerted! :D Please continue to do so! **

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Wally would have liked nothing more than to spend a day with his bestest bud at Happy Harbor shopping mall. It was after all, home to the 3rd largest video game arcade in the world, 8 different comic book stores, and last but certainly not least, an enormous food court. This time however, their visit held an entirely different purpose.

Robin and Wally exchanged nervous glances while the trio of giggling girls behind them forced them through the large glass door of the bright yellow building.

"This is officially the worst day of my life…" Wally groaned, turning to his friend.

Robin glanced at the speedster and simply shrugged his shoulders, causing Wally's eyes to widen.

"Wait, you're telling me you're OKAY with all of this?" the speedster yelled while thrusting his arms up in the air.

"Well, its not like there's nothing we can do about it now, so I don't see any point in sulking." The girl wonder answered. Arms folded across her chest. "So I thought Hey, might as well enjoy myself." Robin smirked. His eyes twinkled with mischief, hidden behind the black lenses of he shades he wore, that were now a little too big for his face. "Besides, I agree with the girls. We're at least going to need some of the essential things that girls need."

"Essentials? Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about food and water?"

XYXYXYXYXYXYXY XX

Wally stared at the brightly colored, cursive wording in front on the store as if it read 'Welcome to Hell', instead of 'Bra's and things'. He stood frozen on the spot; a look of dread on his freckled face. Wally turned on his heels and attempted to make a run for it, but paused abruptly when he found Artemis conveniently blocking his path.

"Oh come on Baywatch. These things aren't gonna kill you." Artemis smirked at him, pointing towards the items on display. For all Wally knew, those things _were_ probably weapons of mass destruction... not to mention mass discomfort.

"Besides" Artemis continued, her smile as wide as ever. "I think you'd look pretty good in pink."

Wally wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult and remained silent. In an attempt to make Wally feel less uncomfortable, Megan grabbed his hand gently and dragged him into the store and away from Artemis. Probably because the archer was starting to traumatize him.

"Come on girls, let's have a look around." She smiled happily, heading towards the counter closest to them.

Wally allowed the Martian to guide him around the shop, looking through aisles and aisles of bras, pantyhose, panties and more. While Wally grew redder and redder every time Artemis suggested something, Robin followed Zatanna around diligently and even pointed at some things he found interesting.

"If I'm going to have to wear one of these, I want to at least feel comfortable in them." He said to Zatanna, who wasn't surprised to see that he was starting to enjoy himself.

"Do you have something in mind?" the magician asked while still shifting through the racks.

"Hmm.. I guess anything that's easy to move around in. I'm going to need to have it on when fighting crime am I right?"

Robin scanned the items before him before smirking and holding up a purple bra with white polka dots. Ribbons were sewn at the top and ran down the sides of the straps. Zatanna turned to look at object in Robin's hand and suddenly started turning a deep shade of red.

"Definitely not something like this." He said to the embarrassed girl. "It's got way too many things covering it and wouldn't be suitable when doing flips and stuff. Hey! What about that one over there?"

Robin dropped the bra into the pile and skipped off to look at some sports bras at the corner of the store, leaving behind a very red, and confused Zatanna.

'There's no way… its probably just a coincidence..' Zatanna thought to herself as she walked to join the snickering girl. 'How could he have possibly known that that was what I was wearing today?'

XYXYXYXYXY XX

The two boys- girls I mean, eventually ended up buying sports bras since they were the most comfortable and weren't as girly looking as the rest. They did however, refuse to buy panties much to Artemis's disappointment.

They continued around the mall for the next 4 hours buying beauty products, accessories, better fitting clothes, new shades for Robin and other items that girls needed, which pretty much seemed like the entire mall to Wally.

Wally and Robin plopped themselves down onto a nearby bench, setting their shopping bags messily on the tiled floor.

"I swear, this is more tiring than crime fighting!" Wally breathed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Pleeeeaasseee tell me where done now!"

"Don't be such a wimp Kid mouth!" Artemis smiled sadistically causing Wally to shiver. "Anyways, we only have one last thing to do."

"Really? Well thank god!" Wally sighed in relief. But that relief soon turned into fear when he saw the excited expressions on the girl's faces.

"It's the most important thing of all! Something every girl could never to without!" Artemis held the other girl's hands and together they started giggling.

"A girl's best friend!" Megan chimed in. Followed by Zatanna's "You can never have too many!"

"SHOESSSSS!" the shouted together and started jumping around. The girls eventually broke off from their circle and readied themselves to drag the boys to the nearest shoe store. However when they turned back, they realized that both Wally and Robin had mysteriously… vanished.

* * *

Oh no! Where could Wally and Robin have gone? Will the girls ever find them? Stay tuned to find out!

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again guys, thanks for being so patient! :D I'm not really too happy with this chapter, but I really wanted to get something out because I love you guys! Thank you everyone who reviewed! I haven't had time to reply to all of you, but you guys gave some awesome ideas! Please review again and give me more! Cause I really appreciate them!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chap! :D**

* * *

"Rob, I seriously can't stand anymore of this! I'm going nuts!" Wally yelled, mimicking the motion of pulling out his hair. He and Robin were now standing inside a comic book store about 3 floors above where they had left the girls. More like escaped the girls. Hopefully they wouldn't kill them later.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to mess around with a villain's weapon." Robin retorted.

"Okay dude, for the millionth time, I'm sooooo sorry!" Wally apologized, puppy dog eyeing his best friend.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Just.. try not to do that again. Ever."

"Believe me dude, I've learned my lesson." They smiled at each other and shared a brofist. Or was it now a sisfist? (lol, that sounded weird)

"Anyways, lets go shopping for some things we _actually_ need." Wally smirked and picked up an issue of "The Flash" from one of the racks.

"Are you sure comic books are one of them?" Robin said raising an eyebrow but grabbed a comic of "The adventures of Batman and Robin" nonetheless.

The two spent the next 15 minutes wading through rows of comic books, chatting about the latest issues, and were overall having a great time. It was good doing something they always did as guys. It somehow made them feel that they had gotten back what little pride they had left.

While engrossed in yet another fit of laughter, the duo failed to notice the presence of two dark figures lingering a few shelves away, watching them intensely and whispering to the other.

"You take the one on the left while I take the redhead?" one of the shadowed figures spoke.

The other nodded. "Got it"

After stalking the girls down a few more rows, the figures made their move; brisk walking toward the young heroes who were busy facing the opposite direction, flipping through and pointing out errors in an issue of Superman. When close enough, one of the figures reached their arm out and tapped gently on Wally's shoulder. Causing the redhead to yelp in surprise and quickly turn around. Robin turned around as well, startled by his friend's girlish scream.

The two girls realized they were facing two teenage boys, one blond and one a redhead like Wally, both probably around 16 years old. The girls shared a gaze and quirked their eyebrows, wondering why these strangers had bothered to approach them.

"Hello there!" one of the boys, the blond one, started speaking "What are such fine ladies as yourselves doing in a place like this?"

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

"I'm going to kill them! How could they leave us like that!" Artemis stormed up the escalator and began her search though another floor; Zatanna and Megan struggled beside her, trying to match the archer's quick pace.

"Artemis calm down." Megan said, reaching to grab on her shoulder. "I think you're overreacting a little. I mean, think about what the boys are having to go through. I don't blame them for running off."

"She's got a point." Zatanna spoke up. "Suddenly thrust into the world of women and going through so many changes. I think they needed a break."

Artemis stopped her marching and let out a sigh. "I guess you're right…but really, it's been 2 hours! I'm starting to lose my patience!"

"They _have_ been gone a really long time. You don't think their lost do you?" Megan said, concern in her voice.

"Nah, the both of them come here all the time. Though, I'm surprised they haven't come back yet. I mean, we've got all the money and I'm pretty sure Wally's probably dying from starvation right about now." Artemis answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Maybe instead of just aimlessly searching through the entire shopping mall, we should think about where the boys would have gone." suggested Zatanna. "We've seen the arcade and a few of the comic book stores, the video game stores, where else could they be?"

"Let's start asking around. Starting from that comic book store over there."

The girls followed Artemis's lead into the store and began their search, first looking through the aisles of comic books, action figures and other merchandise, before finally heading up to the counter where a man, roughly around 30, sat cross-legged, his nose stuck in an issue of Deadpool.

"Excuse me," Megan asked politely, causing the man to put down his book and take a look at her. "You wouldn't have happened to see two girls in this shop earlier have you? One has red hair and the other has black."

The man rubbed his chin for a moment. "Actually, I think I have." The man answered. "They left about an hour ago with two boys. Something about going to the food court I think."

The girls shared an uneasy look. "With two boys?" The trio yelled in unison, startling the man before them.  
"I mean, thanks a lot mister!" Zatanna thanked the man, who could do nothing but nod awkwardly and watch in confusion as the group of girls ran out of his shop.

"Um.. You're welcome?"

* * *

Guys, you don't think I'm moving too slowly am I. The story is supposed to go on for like 5 days, and I'm still on the first! I'll probably be at chapter 50 by the end of it! O.O I'll try and write more each chapter from now on. I'll probably end day one in the next chap, so we can move on to more exciting things ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for updating in so long, and for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.. I've been really out of it these past few days.. and am even considering getting a beta. I still haven't decided, though I probably should have one :p what a horrible writer I am! :'(**

**But I still hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts yet again! Without further a do.. (in mario's voice) Here we gooooo~**

* * *

The girls swiftly exited the shop and ran towards the nearest elevator. Their feet tapped the ground, as they impatiently waited for it to reach their floor.

"I hope Wally and Robin are okay! What if something happened to them?" Megan asked worriedly, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Don't worry, Megan." Zatanna reassured the martian. "I'm sure the boys are alright. They're just getting some lunch, with two… um… guys..?"

While the two girls were busy being concerned, Artemis was quietly smirking to herself. Wondering silently if the boys had realized what they had just gotten themselves into.

The elevator finally reached their floor and the girls shuffled in. Artemis pressed the basement floor button, where the food court was located, and waited for the elevator to bring them down.

After arriving at the food court, the trio split up and began their search. Megan sprinted towards the asian section, Zatanna went towards the fast food section, while Artemis stayed near and searched through the European section. While Zatanna and Megan looked frantically for their lost teammates, Artemis was casually strolling down the rows of hungry customers, and nonchalantly glanced around.

Surprisingly, she was the first one to find the two; seated at a table near the end of the section seating across from two really cute guys.'At least as girls they've got good taste.' Artemis snickered to herself as she watched her two teammates talk to their companions. They sure seem friendly enough, Artemis thought. Though, she begged to differ after she saw one of them snake their hand under the table; slowly approaching Wally's thigh.

Artemis wasn't sure if Robin actually knew what was going on, but the girl wonder just happened to latch onto Wally's arm and pull the speedster away. He then excused himself and Wally, saying they needed to use the restroom and left the table. Leaving the two guys alone to the 8 portions of empty plates lying scattered in front of them.

Robin started dragging the confused speedster toward the toilets, but when they were far enough from the two boys, he changed direction and began walking towards were Artemis was standing.

"Took you long enough!" He sighed at her, arms on his hips. "I was getting tired of having to act all girly around them."

"Dude! I thought you needed to-" Wally stopped, finally noticing the annoyed archer standing in front of him. "Oh... Hi Artemis. What are _you_ doing here?" He blushed, and shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you think the two of you were doing!" she scolded the two boys, who slightly lowered their heads from her tone. "You've been gone for two hours! We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Well.. you see…" Wally started to explain. "I was starting to get reaaaally hungry when suddenly, these two guys came up to us and asked if we wanted to join them for lunch, and I just couldn't say no! After all, you took all the money! And I really needed to refuel!" Wally frowned, and crossed his arms.

"Okay, we're sorry for making you guys walk around the entire mall for hours, but it was for your own good! Besides, we were going to take you out to eat for a big meal as a reward after we were all done!" the archer explained with an angry huff, while Wally was starting to look a little guilty. "Do you even know what you were getting yourselves into?"

Wally lifted his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Those guys were just offering us lunch!"

"Oh believe me. Lunch was not all they were after." Artemis shook her head and closed her eyes in exasperation. There was no way her boyfriend could be this dim-witted.

"What exactly do you mean?" Okay, maybe he was.

"Considering how much you flirt with girls all the time, I'd thought you would have known what they were trying to do from the start of it all." Artemis answered.

Wally quirked his eyes brows. "Flirting? What does flirting have to do wi-" Realization dawned on Wally's face. Which then changed into a looked of utter disgust.  
"No. Way. You're telling me that they... To us… This feels so wrong." Wally shivered and wrapped his arms around his body.

Despite everything, Artemis couldn't help but laugh at Wally's expression. She then turned to Robin and wasn't that surprised to see him acting all traught. He didn't seem bothered by all this in the slightest.

"I take it that you knew?" she asked Robin. To which Wally whipped his head around and stared at his best bud.

"Wait. You mean you _knew_ that they were flirting with us? Why didn't you tell me?" Wally questioned him.

"Well one, I was starting to get hungry too, and they were offering us a free lunch. So I just thought, Heck I'd go along with it. And two, "Robin paused letting loose one of his signature smirks. "I really wanted to see you're expression when you found out what they were up to. And I've got just one word to say dude. Priceless."

Wally stared dumb-founded, while Artemis and Robin shared a hidden sisfist (still sounds strange) behind their backs, matching each other's smirks. After the action, Artemis finally remembered about Megan and Zatanna, and called them over telepathically. After a few seconds, the both of them arrived. Relief evident on their faces.

"Thank goodness you're both alright!" Megan smiled cheerfully.

Zatanna was about to say the same, when she noticed a very red Wally, avoiding eye contact with the girls.

"Um.. did something interesting happen while we were gone? What happened to the guys you were with?" she asked.

"Haha, I'll tell you allll about it at home!" Artemis laughed, earning a groan from Wally.

The group of girls made their way to the bioship with their shopping bags in hand, and soon found themselves flying back home to the mountain. When they arrived, Artemis retold the story to the girls which resulted in a fit of laughter, while Wally could only grumble in annoyance and bury his face in his hands.

"Worst. Day. Ever."

XYXYXYXYYXYX

-Several hours later-

"They're not coming back, are they?" the blonde asked. His head lay flat against the food court table.

The redhead who was lying across the bench, shook his head. "I don't so, bro. I don't think so."

* * *

And so we have finally ended the first day! Phew! :D Don't be afraid to leave me some ideas by reviewing! I'd love to hear what sort of things you'd like Wally and Dick to experience next! :D muahahaaaa~

Wally: *shudders* please have mercy D:


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was kind of a filler I guess, since nothing exciting really happened. But not to worry! Many fun, embarrassing, uncomfortable things will be happening in the next chapter! Muahaha~ Hope you guys still like it though! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and alerts! Keep em coming! xD Also, please please send me more ideas of the kind of things you'd like to have Wally and Robin experience in their awesome adventure as girls! **

* * *

Day 2- Mount Justice

"Recognized: Kid Flash. B03"

Wally materialized in the entrance of the tube dressed in his civvies, which were now slightly modified. One, he had on a red and yellow short sleeved t-shirt which accentuated his new body. Two, his sneakers and pants were now a few sizes smaller. And three, he was now wearing a black sports bra under all his clothing, bringing him slight discomfort.

He walked into the cave's living room with a scowl on his face. Hands planted deeply in his pant's pockets. He spotted his best friend on the couch and plopped himself onto the seat beside him, taking note of the boy/girl wonder's new civvies; a black tank top under a dark blue jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, sneakers and of course, new slightly lighter tinted sunglasses.

Robin was typing furiously on his laptop. A dark frown on his face, as a series of codes flashing brightly on the screen. "So.. how was _your_ night?" he grumbled, fingers a blur to anyone but a speedster's eyes.

"It was absolutely terrible!" Wally retorted, thrusting his arms up in the arms. 'First, when I got home my mother was actually ecstatic about what had happened to me! She started calling me Willow and kept saying how she always wanted a daughter! Then later at our usual patrol time, Uncle B wouldn't let me go with him! Saying how it was far too dangerous to fight crime now while I have this body since I'm not used to it! And when I said I wouldn't take no for an answer, he threatened to take away all my video games and computer! Dude, this totally sucks!"

Wally gasped for air after finishing his rant, which he had yelled out all in one breath. Robin sighed next to him. His hands hovered over his keyboard for a moment, before he eventually put the machine to sleep.

"I know exactly how you feel KF." Robin exhaled. "Bats wouldn't let me patrol either last night, though he did say it was because he needed to get a new suit made for me. One that would fit better to my new body... I have to say though, that it was kind of funny seeing Alfred have a near heart attack. He dropped the tray he was carrying and everything crashed onto the ground! Having to clean coffee off the Bat-monitor after wasn't all that asterous though.."

Wally frowned at his best friend. "At least Bats was willing to let you go on patrol! What did you do to convince him?"

Robin shrugged. "I just fought one of the training robots in the Batcave while Batman was watching. After analyzing my movements, fighting posture and stance, he said that they hadn't been altered too dramatically and gave me the OK to continue crime fighting."

"That is soooo not fair.." Wally grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. "I've gotta find some way to convince Uncle Barry to let me fight crime again."

"No need for that." Robin answered, causing Wally to frown in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Batman deduced that since there weren't any major changes to my fighting style, there shouldn't be that much of a change for you as well. He talked to Barry earlier this morning and already informed him. He was really reluctant at first, but eventually, he gave in. You've got the Batglare to thank for that." Robin smirked.

"Dude thats awesome! Make sure to thank Bats for me!" Wally smiled widely. The two stayed in comfortable silence for a little while before Wally spoke again, after noticing that the cave was actually pretty quiet. "I know I'm a little slow to realize this, but, where's the team?" he asked, looking around for any sign of them.

"The girls dragged Kaldur and Conner into the garage earlier. I'm not exactly sure what they're doing in there."

"Well, let's go check it out then!" Wally answered, before getting up on his feet, and sprinting ahead.

Robin removed his laptop from his lap, carefully placing it on the sofa before running after the speedster. When he finally got to the garage, he was surprised to find it completely empty. Not even his redheaded best friend could be found.

"KF?" Robin called out questioningly.

He took a few more cautious steps into the room, taking in his surroundings, and prepared himself for any enemy attacks. 'Could another villain have broken in to the cave? We've really ought to amp up our security system..' he thought.

Robin had just passed by Conner's motorcycle, when he suddenly bent down and gripped his head in pain. He didn't know exactly what was happening, but his head had started throbbing. It felt like any normal migraine, but it brought him enough pain to throw off his guard.

The girl wonder heard a click. Soon followed by the sound of a round metal object rolling on the floor, which eventually ended up stopping just in front of his feet.

Robin had barely enough time to register what it was, before it beeped and let loose a yellow-brown colored gas.

Robin attempted to cover his mouth using his shirt, to prevent himself from breathing in any gas but unfortunately the headache had hindered his movement. Unfortunately, some of the gas had already entered his system and soon spots began to fill his vision.

"K-knock out gas?!" He was able cough out. Before eventually falling to the floor consciousness.

* * *

Guys, I've got to ask.. should I continue to refer to Wally and Robin as 'He' and 'Him' even though they're girls now? Maybe I should be writing them as girls instead of as boys? What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited and story alerted. In the end, more people wanted me to keep referring Robin and Wally as guys, so thats what I'm going to do! Sorry to the others who voted. I hope you'll still enjoy reading my story! **

**Anyways, on with the next chapter! Don't forget to review at the end! Thanks! :D**

* * *

Robin wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious for, but he felt his body involuntarily twitch as bright flashes of light shone through his closed eyelids. As he slowly began regaining control of his senses, Robin opted to remain as motionless as possible; so the enemy wouldn't know that he was awake.

Gripping his hands softly he realized his arms were tied behind his back with what felt like rope. Obviously, his captors were not as intelligent as he thought they were because rope.. really? They thought a simple string of rope was going to hold back the boy, well, girl wonder? Not a chance. He thought and hid back a smirk.

While devising an effective escape plan in his head, the boy wonder was alerted to the sound of high-pitched giggling coming from somewhere in front of him. He held back his frown and continued to listen for more sounds; making a mental note of everything he heard: The clicking of what sounded like camera shutters, shuffling of clothes against the floor, snickers and soft snorts, the sound of his best friend pleading at their captors.

Wait a second...

"Come on guys! This isn't funny! Let us go!" he heard his friend shout, a hint of anger followed by embarrassment in his voice.

The speedster's outburst caused Robin's curiosity to take over, and eventually the bird slowly began to open his eyes. The second he opened them though, he shut them back closed again, due to a sudden flash that temporarily blinded him.

"Ugh!" he couldn't help but grunt. Causing his captor's to turn to him.

"Looks like Robbie's awake!" he heard a familiar voice shout out. A voice that sounded a lot like Artemis.

After waiting a few seconds for the sting in his eyes to calm down, he was able to open them again. The first thing he saw: Artemis's devilish grin right in front of his face.

"What the-!" Robin exclaimed in surprise. He used his feet to push against the ground in an attempt to distance himself from the blond. Only to hit his hand against the wall behind him. "Owowowowow!"

"Robin! Are you okay!?" Zatanna asked, frowning with concern.

"It's alright! I'm fine! But would someone just please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Robin glared at his teammates around him, causing everyone to freeze in fear. This was the first time Robin had ever glared so intensely at them. The only other times the team had ever seen him use his batglare, it was on criminals and villains.

As his teammates stood still in shock, Robin took this time to look around the room and locate each person. He noticed that they were now in the living room instead of the garage were he and Wally had been 'captured'. Kaldur and Conner were standing beside each other at the opposite end of the room, obviously not wanting to take part in the girls' evil plan, while Zatanna, Artemis, and Megan were kneeling on the floor in front of the him, cameras clutched in their hands. Robin then looked to his right, and there on one of the couch was Wally. His arms also seemed to be tied behind his back with a piece of rope.

After a few seconds, Robin sighed and let down his glare. Immediately, the room seemed to brighten up a bit and the rest of his teammates let out the breaths they hadn't realized they were holding.

"Wow.. I don't know whether I should be scared.. or impressed." Wally said to his best friend.

The team watched intently as Robin began silently moving his hands behind his back. In a mere 5 seconds his arms were free. He brought them out to the front of his body and rubbed his wrists; the rope hung loosely on his elbow.

Robin ignored Wally's remark and instead stared at the three girls in front of him. "Now seriously.. what is going on?"

After Robin's surprising reaction, a feeling of guilt washed over all three girls. They pouted sadly and refused to look Robin in the eyes.

"Sorry Rob.. I didn't think you were going to react that way to all of this." Artemis answered apologetically.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Zatanna and Megan apologized as well.

The stressed boy wonder let out another sigh. "It's alright. I was just worried that someone had broken in to the cave. Again. I didn't see you guys earlier, so I thought that maybe you might have been in danger."

Kaldur walked up to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please forgive us for having worried you, Robin."

"But for the record" Conner approached the team. "We were against this whole thing."

Robin's smile returned to his face. He was relieved that nothing happened to the team he had come to care so much about. The team noticed his smile and slowly began smiling as well. The boy wonder's smile always seemed contagious.

"Ahem." the team turned and found a still tied up Wally. "Is anyone going to free me?"

The rest of the team laughed while Wally blushed deeply. Nevertheless, Megan held up her hand and a second later Wally was free. Only after the speedster stood up did he and Robin notice something different about his attire. Instead of the pair of jeans Wally had worn earlier that day, he was now dressed in a dark blue miniskirt and knee length socks.

"What. Am. I. Wearing!?" Wally yelled and brought his hands to the front in an attempt to cover up his legs. "This feels so weird.." he shuddered with a horrified look on his face.

Robin did nothing but stare at the speedster before looking down at his own legs, only to find that nothing had changed. He turned to Artemis and began to open his mouth to ask a question, but Artemis beat him to it.

"I guess you're wondering why Kid blush here is wearing a skirt while you're not.. well.. its only because we hadn't had time to get to you yet. We spent like the first half hour just laughing at Wally."

"Very funny guys... Hold on a second. That means.. you saw my underwear- I mean boxers, when you changed my pants didn't you?!" Wally yelled in embarrassment. His face now a deep shade of red. "You're- You're all perverts!"

Artemis spluttered. "That's rich! Coming from the king of the perverts himself!"

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a flirt! There's a difference!"

"Annnnd , you've just admitted that you're a flirt."

"What!? No! I mean! Thats not what I! Arggghhh!" Wally grumbled and buried his face in his hands.

The team couldn't help but burst out in laughter, even Wally and Conner joined in after awhile. Rolling onto the floor, clutching their aching stomachs, and trying their best to take in breaths. They spent the next several minutes just like that. A group of close friends huddled together in a mass of pure joy and glee. Even if they were now 2 men short. ;)

* * *

Sorry about the abrupt ending. Its actually 5:10 am right now, but I really wanted to get another chapter out today.. because I love you guys :)

I hope none of the characters felt OOC. I wanted this chapter to focus more on Robin this time, and about how much he's come to care for the team. If you guys haven't gotten it by now: the girls wanted to take pictures of wally and robin with skirts for 'safe-keeping' because really, when would they have ever gotten another chance like this? :)


End file.
